


Inspiration

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fukawa's awful self-esteem, Mondo is a dork, also possibly parental neglect, crackship, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week after meeting her future classmates at Hope's Peak, Touko tries to ignore Mondo's attempts to befriend her.</p>
<p>Set after the main characters' acceptance into Hope's Peak but while they are still enrolled in different schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes crackships just happen. Can't stop, won't stop.

When Touko gets to her first class of the day, her desk has been vandalized again and she doesn't have time to clean it. She spends the period staring at the word “PIG” that has been scrawled in marker – such horrid penmanship, it had to have been that awful Amamiya girl - and trying to block out the whispers and malicious giggles behind her.

She spends the lunch period in that classroom, frantically scrubbing at the surface of the desk and then barely has enough time to cram half a sandwich into her mouth, so that she's certain that she really does look like a pig running to the next class with her face stuffed full.

The day is no better or worse than any other, really, Touko tells herself. They all hate her and they always have, just like everybody does. 

Just like the kids she met last weekend at the dinner for the students who will be attending Hope's Peak next year hated her and will hate her, because of course they will. They were all so special and different, and she was so _plain_ , so _dull_. They had idol singers and dancers and handsome boys who smiled at her mockingly, and she was the same old ugly Touko Fukawa and always would be. And they all knew it, she was certain. If they hadn't then, they would the minute she set foot through the front doors of Hope's Peak.

The messages had been coming from her future classmates since last weekend, the letters and emails that she had thrown away and deleted without so much as a glance, knowing that all they could contain was scorn and mockery. Worst of all was the little handmade card that her other mother had laughingly told her had been delivered by a young man on a motorcycle – to think that even such a thug had put so much time into taunting her, thinking that he could trick and humiliate her, was almost too much to bear.

Touko is almost to her final class of the day when her phone chimes, and it's been so many months since she received a text message that she pulls it up without thinking.

_hey fukawa its mondo oowada i talked to your mom and mom and dad and they said we could hang out sometime they think youre kind of lonely i think_

She almost drops the phone from shock and confusion. It's him, it's the motorcycle thug who was an hour late to the dinner and then so condescendingly offered to drive her home because her parents forgot her (again) and then watched her from inside while she waited for a taxi after she shot him down. Oowada , the thug who came to her house the next day and gave her other mother that stupid, stupid, mocking card with the little cartoon puppy doodled on it, thinking she was some kind of easy target he could play with.

_so i was wondering could i maybe pick you up from school theres this ice cream place in your neighborhood that looked pretty cool and then your dad said theres a book signing that you wanted to go to but he didnt have time so we could go to that if you want ive never been to a book signing before_

Touko doesn't reply, dropping her phone into her bookbag and not looking at it for the rest of the school day.

She is still fuming when she leaves the school building and begins her walk to the bus stop. How dare he. How. Dare He. Just because people hated her, how dare he think that gave him the right-

Her thoughts are cut off by the roar of an engine and a few scattered shrieks from the girls who were still gathered in front of the building and oh god he was here, he was actually here.

People are staring when Oowada pulls the motorcycle to a stop next to her, and Touko herself is staring at him and her throat is dry and for the first time in her life she is really, truly at a loss for words.

“Hey.” He says, looking far more bashful than a biker has any right to.

“You're just making fun of me, aren't you?” is what Touko tries to say back, but it comes out as “You're not wearing a helmet.”

“Huh? Oh, well, yeah. I don't. Um, but I got one for you. In your size, I mean. 'Cause I thought you might be kind of worried, since it's your first time riding a motorcycle.”

She stares at him and he looks back like he's not entirely sure what to expect from her.

“Um. You can sit behind me, or you can go in front and hold onto the handle bars, if you want. It won't mess up my driving. There's room for your bag too.”

She keeps staring and Oowada very visibly begins to panic. “I, um. I have coupons!”

The group of girls are beginning to whisper loudly, pointing at them.

“For, for ice cream, I mean.” Oowada continues. “There was a deal in the newspaper.”

Touko wants to tell him she's onto him. That she knows he's toying with her, just like anyone who's nice to her is, because she's Touko Fukawa and everyone hates her.

She tries to say it.

“I like mint ice cream.” is what she ends up saying instead.

Mondo grins at her and it's like the sun breaking through a storm. “They have mint.”

She could write a book about someone like him, she realizes.

Touko reaches out and for one moment she's dreadfully certain that he's going to pull away laughing and leave her in the dust, and then Mondo catches her arm and helps her up onto the seat behind him. He hands her the helmet, which is snug but not uncomfortably so, and tells her to hold on.

She's about to protest that there's nothing to hold onto except him, before realizing that that's exactly what he meant.


End file.
